


【利艾】载酒

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	【利艾】载酒

调查兵团总部难得热闹。

大大小小的马车在空地上停成一排，平日里不苟言笑的前辈勾肩搭背的说说笑笑，一向拘束紧张的新兵也放松了礼节，三五成群地凑在一块，没正形的闹作一团，给这座庄重阴沉的古堡平添了几分人味儿。

来来往往的人少有空着手的，不是提着个袋子，就是搬着个木箱，还有端着刚洗刷好的杯盘匆匆赶路的。

“艾伦！你买了什么酒啊？”米克招呼路过的少年。

艾伦不好意思地露出一个羞涩的笑容，把手里的袋子提了提：“我……没什么钱，就买了几瓶黄酒。”

“黄酒？”以嗅觉怪癖闻名的分队长凑近了过来，眯着眼耸动鼻子，“味道有点奇怪啊，给我看看。”还没等艾伦反应过来，袋子就到了米克手里。他熟练地抽出一瓶，拆开外面的纸包装，然后——“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！艾伦你买的这是做饭的料酒啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“啊？！不是吧！！！”从来没碰过酒的三好青年耶格尔呆愣在当场，被懊悔和羞恼蒸成了一只大虾。

利威尔百无聊赖地坐在自己的办公室里，手边放着一杯红茶，面无表情地翘着二郎腿看落地窗外的闹腾。目光扫过米克对面跪倒捶地的少年时，他自己都没察觉到嘴角不自觉地勾起了一个微不可察的弧度。

啊，能毫无负担地笑出来的小鬼，真是令人羡慕的心大呢。

他看了一眼被他莫名高效处理完的文书，略微地犹豫了一下，决定冒着被醉鬼吐一身腌臜的风险去凑个热闹。

这是第57次壁外调查前三天的休整日，也是约定俗成的一场狂欢。

调查兵团不比无所事事的宪兵团，辎重负载的限制和壁外随时可能到来的危险决定了“酒”这种东西是不可能随团出征的。然而行伍之间出生入死的士兵少有不碰酒的，一口销魂，两口忘忧，三口不知今夕何夕，实乃鬼门关游览必备良品。为了禁止私自带酒出征的危险行为，团长会对休整日晚上的酒宴睁只眼闭只眼，放任他们无法无天地闹腾，有时甚至会过来溜达一圈，给醉的哭天喊地的酒鬼一点安慰鼓励。

“禁酒会”一名便由此而来。

新兵们会纷纷掏出积蓄去邻近的村落买酒，老兵则好整以暇地随便备些吃食，多半是口粮装车后剩下的干面包白薯之类，不过既然不是宴会的主角，自然没人在意这些。

虽说只是非官方的晚宴，但大部分人都会选择正装出席。女士们一改飒爽，穿上各式裙装加淡妆，本该属于这花一般年纪的美丽让那帮平时称兄道弟的队友看直了眼；男士们也毫不敷衍，没有西装三件套的就穿上自己最笔挺的衬衫，人模人样的刮了胡子抹了头，一身血与汗塑造出来的好身材堪比行走的衣架。

“就当是提前出席自己的葬礼了。”心照不宣的惯例，不讲情面地把残酷的现实摊在眼前，却又有那么点诙谐的豁达。

这既是出征前的准备，也是从容的告别，三成的死亡率不是一个乐观的数字，天晓得自己会不会成为其中的一部分。

所以啊，颤抖吧士兵们！狂欢吧士兵们！过了今日忘却昨日，无所畏惧地向未知的明日前进吧！！！

利威尔走进饭厅的时候气氛已经热闹起来了。

他听闻过不少禁酒会上闹出的笑话，大部分还是现在已经战功累累的骨干前辈们闹出来的——谁都是从新兵过来的。

据说砍巨人时也要哼两口小曲的吉尔伯特醉到抱着一根柱子唱了一晚上情歌，深情款款地爱抚那根毫无反应的木头，一遍遍说着自己认得它；稳重可靠的装备维护兵伊利亚见一个人揪一个，硬要人家看她东倒西歪地走路，嚷嚷着‘我没醉！我还能走直线！’；上一次出征成功砍杀了巨人的新兵兰迪一屁股坐在地板上，空杯子敲得震天响，大喊“我牛逼！我太特么牛逼了！”；还有不知道自己酒精过敏的里根，被灌的浑身发红发肿，进医务室躺了一晚上，发誓说下次打死也不喝了。

然而就没有下次了。

很多人都没有下次了。

那些永远留在墙外的人的故事，只有在这种时候会被翻出来说笑一通。昏黄的灯光和微醺的醉意模糊了记忆的边界，大家都笑嘻嘻地碰着杯子讲着笑话，毫无顾忌地把‘形象’这玩意抛到九霄云外，仿佛那些逝去的故人都还在身边，就在另一桌胡闹着，听到被别人揭了老底还会恼羞成怒地过来算账。

这也是为什么利威尔讨厌来参加禁酒会。

他讨厌拿阴魂不散的亡灵来告慰生者的行径。

不过既然来了……他目光一扫，轻而易举地发现了闹得最欢腾的那一桌小鬼。

萨沙已经把康尼灌趴下了。心急的毛头小子，一点挑衅都忍受不了，随便一激就没数地学着萨沙端着大碗往肚子里灌酒，可哪拼得过打小就拿烧酒暖身子的猎户家姑娘，三大碗下肚就醺的眼神迷离了。

“萨沙……嘿嘿嘿……”酒糟蛋倒在桌子上傻乎乎地看着难得略施粉黛的少女，“你知道…吗…其实…嗝…我一直都…觉得你特别好看嘿嘿…”

另一边一杯倒的让软飘飘地靠过来：“我也觉得……”

“啥？！”

“觉得三笠你特别好看……”

“喂你个混蛋！”艾伦脑门上的静脉突突突地暴动着，拍桌而起，“不要装醉占米卡萨便宜！”

“艾伦你冷静一点！他好像真的喝醉了！”阿尔敏忙不迭地拉住艾伦，一转头却看到三笠正一脸杀气地掀裙子拔刀：“受够你了！居然还让艾伦生气！杀了你！”

“别别别！冲动是魔鬼啊米卡萨！！！”

“哼，一群幼稚鬼。”尤弥尔靠在那根据说被情歌开过光的柱子上，悠哉地喝了一口酒，余光撇到一个路过的身影，眼疾手快地把端着餐盘的希斯特里亚搂紧怀里，“要说好看，谁都比不上我家希斯特里亚，结婚吧！嗯？”

“你别闹！”浅金色头发少女穿了一身朴素的白裙子，锁骨下细钩的一圈花边衬得她仿佛飘落人间的一片天使翅羽。天使妹妹白皙的脸上露出一抹细微的红晕，挣开环住自己脖子的手，随手拿起一块面包塞住尤弥尔的嘴，把剩下的面包往桌上一放，“大家先吃点东西垫垫肚子吧，空腹喝酒很伤胃的。”

……众人安静了片刻，齐齐发出达成共识的感叹：

“神啊，她可真美……”

让眼尖的看见了出现在门口的兵长，借着泡酒的熊心豹子胆，一个骨碌站起来，端着杯子就要去敬这位威名远扬的长官。

“利威尔兵长！这次……去壁外…请您多多关照！千万…不要死了啊！”

第一次听后辈当面寄予如此‘厚望’，利威尔的脸色黑了三分，正打算教训教训这些新兵不会喝酒就不要瞎喝，被这一嗓子吸引来的韩吉不知从哪窜出来，满脸通红地露出兴奋的表情：“呀！利威尔你居然真的来了？！难不成是为了借机对哪个新兵小可爱下手吗？”

“……”

哪怕是没眼色的醉鬼也被突然爆发的杀意吓得缩到了一边。

“死四眼，你要是不想这次出去变成巨人的屎就给我把嘴闭上！”

“啊啦啊啦，巨人可不会排泄哟，利威尔你不会连这个都不知道吧？”奇行种韩吉没有怕的，继续不要命地挑拨利威尔。

“那你记得被吃掉的时候小心一点，我还能从巨人的呕吐物里给你收个全尸。”

韩吉装作一副伤心的模样：“太过分了，为了区区一个刚来的新兵居然这么诅咒你的队友，我们之间的情分都被狗吃了吗？”

“……”这个人！

利威尔磨了磨牙齿，不打算再跟她一般计较，“被你吃了。”

“你居然说我是狗！”韩吉从镜片后瞪大了眼睛，“这样说小狗狗是会伤心的哟~”

利威尔没好气地甩开韩吉，无视周围或崇拜或探究的目光，径自找了个离新兵不远的空桌坐下。他不光是闲着没事来凑热闹的，更重要的是看住那个自己都没搞清楚巨人之力的小鬼，别喝醉了控制不住自己，以至于在出征前就莫名其妙的全歼。

那可是埃尔文铺了一大盘棋也要保下的王牌，必须贴身监视，容不得半点差错。利威尔在心里默默念叨着。

然而他连立体机动装置都没穿。

他自欺欺人地用一个‘不放心’作为理由，却没深思自己这个‘不放心’到底是对艾伦的危险性不放心，还是对他的安全不放心，就像想‘看着’一个人，和想‘看着’一个人，写在纸面上都是一样的文字。

那群新兵凑在一起不知在嘀咕了什么，你推我搡的打闹了好一阵，最终把萨沙推了出来。

女孩拼命想着刚才同伴们答应帮她把剩下的面包白薯都兜回去，暨此获得一点勇气向兵长的死鱼眼走去，满脸视死如归地捧起酒杯：“兵……兵长！我ji…敬你一杯！”

理所当然的以为会被拒绝的萨沙惊讶地看到利威尔称得上愉悦地一歪脑袋，摊手说：“你连杯子都不给我一个，让我用什么喝？”

阴魂不散的分队长从椅背后递了一杯酒过来：“来来来，喝我的别客气！”却被利威尔一脸嫌恶地推开：“我不喝奇行种碰过的杯子。”

话音刚落，艾伦不知何时拿了个与旁人不同的玻璃杯过来，试探性地推到利威尔手边：“兵长…用这个…可以吗？”

“啧，勉强吧。”

萨沙十分狗腿地给利威尔满上酒，还带着点稚气的大眼睛溢满了崇敬之情：“什么时候我也能成为兵长这么厉害的人就好了！”

“嗤。”利威尔不屑地撇了撇嘴，刚想说风凉话——

“那样就有定期配给的肉吃了欸嘿嘿嘿~”白薯女憨笑着向往自己想象中的长官生活。

“……”

志向挺远大的，值得肯定。

“那个…兵长，你…有没有什么鼓励的话可以对我说的？”

“鼓励？”利威尔挑了挑眉头，“这种事情刚入团的时候埃尔文不是就干过了吗？”

“那个不一样啊！”女孩瞪大了眼睛，“团长那是在鼓动我们勇敢地献出心脏，但我想……想知道在兵长您看来，我有没有活下来希望诶……”

利威尔看着那对还未被鲜血浸染过的眼睛，曾经坚定的对友人和下属说过的话不知何时已经说不出口了。

‘你不会死的。’

‘我不会让你死的。’

‘你的死也是有意义的。’

那些坚定的，自傲的，冠冕堂皇的承诺轻飘飘地说出口不难，然而却一次次被残酷的现实击碎，即便自欺欺人地拼接起来，却再难送的出手了。再信任的同伴也可能失去，再强大的士兵也护不住所有人，再崇高坚定的信念也会被无望的牺牲动摇。所以他逐渐变得沉默，不去说那些无意义的话，仿佛这样不抱希望地前进就不会撞上失望的高墙一般。

“你…很有潜力，我相信你会成为一个了不起的士兵。”

“真的吗？！”虽然只是一句听腻了的套话，但从人类最强口中说出来就莫名有了令人信服的力量。萨沙土拨鼠一般蹦起来，大笑着去到处跟人炫耀了。

“兵长！那那那我呢？我怎么样？”让激动地凑过来，手抖着给利威尔重新满上酒。

“你拿刀的时候要是手也这么不稳，干脆直接捅巨人的屁眼吧。”利威尔斜眼瞥他，“起码不容易被抓爆或者踢飞。”

“诶？！！！”

“哈哈哈马脸你个废物赶紧洗洗睡吧，没几天好活了！”跌跌撞撞走过来的康尼烂泥一样摊在让的身上，不忘从背后多补一刀。

“你个蠢货说什么脑残话！信不信我今天就让你脑袋搬家？！”

两个醉鬼毫无章法地扭打在一起，醉飘飘的没什么杀伤力，动静倒是很大。这下不光是新兵，连别桌的老兵都凑过来围了一团，看热闹不嫌事大地起哄起来。

利威尔蛮有兴致地看了一会，深感现在训练兵的近身格斗术实在是不过关，暗暗记下回来后要跟基斯教官提一嘴，多摔打摔打这群精力过于旺盛的小鬼。

哦，好像也不全是。利威尔瞥了一眼仍然坐在他对面的耶格尔新兵。这个急着要去送死的小鬼今天倒是安分。

艾伦其实喝的也不少。

但他没怎么喝过酒，更不知道喝醉是什么感觉，只是单纯的根据还算清醒的意识判断自己应该没有喝醉。

应该。醉鬼都觉得自己应该没喝醉。

酒精在他血液里起到了出乎意料的反作用，也许是把那些躁动的巨人因子暂时麻醉了，他变得出离的乖巧，既不闹腾，也不说话，只是安安静静地侧撑着头看向眼前的闹剧，嘴角挂着一抹淡淡的浅笑。

利威尔借着抬杯的掩饰不动声色地看了一眼这个小鬼。

不得不承认，他实在是个漂亮的家伙。

艾伦长的像他的美人母亲：伶仃的锁骨，流畅的颈部线条，削尖的下颌骨，薄而不淡的嘴唇，挺翘的鼻梁，还有那对最漂亮的眼睛——仿佛是山涧清瀑夹杂着日光注入幽绿的潭水，飞溅出来的神采熠熠生辉。但他又偏生两撇浓厚俊逸的剑眉，好似巨鸢张开的一对羽翼，灵动飘逸，却又厚实有力，把一脸的女相都压成了飒爽坚毅的锐气。

如果不是错生在这个年代，利威尔暗暗想道，靠这一张脸也能养得活自己了吧，比如被包养什么的。

啧！什么奇怪的念头！利威尔啐了自己一口。对下属产生这种乱七八糟的想法真是太不应该了！

他一脸对自己的不爽还没压下去，就看见面前被yy的对象转过头来，眼睛里蒙着一层淡淡的酒意，小鹿一般湿漉漉地盯着自己：“兵长……您…有没有什么话想对我说啊？”

想……说的话？利威尔的脑子卡壳了一下。

到壁外去不要太冲动……？

争气点别拖后腿……？

如果你失控我会保证把你杀死……？

……他难得上线的情商感觉这些都不太合适。

“小鬼，你……不要怕，跟紧我就好。”

“嗯？”

“咳，我是说，不让士兵陷入危险是长官的责任。”一点隐秘的红晕掩盖在昏黄的灯光之下，利威尔不自然地撇开头，欲盖弥彰地补了一句，“而且你可是人类的希望，就算是死也会保护好你的。”

少年的眼神肉眼可见地黯淡了下来：“只是……人类的希望吗？”

“……”

“其实到壁外去这件事我一点也不害怕，甚至说得上是期待，从小就开始期待，梦想终于可以实现了又怎么会害怕呢？”

“但……我怕自己承担不起这么多的期望。”

“我的同伴们，埃尔文团长，还有调查兵团的各位前辈们，甚至是达里斯统帅……都对我抱有很大的期望吧？”

“那天马脸跟我说，他要知道自己究竟是为了什么去牺牲的，要我用行动证明他们做的牺牲是有价值的。”

——“所以……艾伦，我们真的，要靠你咯……”

少年抬起迷茫的双眼，无措地看向自己最信任的士兵长：“可我自己都没搞清楚突然变成巨人是怎么一回事，也完全不知道该怎么做……我害怕，会对不起那些因为我牺牲掉的同伴们……”

“说什么傻话。”利威尔不耐烦地打断少年的碎碎念。

“你以为其他人就很清楚自己在干什么？”他慢慢喝了一大口啤酒，“跟巨人对峙的时候，我们的情报总是不足，不管你怎么思考，不知所措的状况还是太多了。”

“我们所有人都是瞎子，瞎子给瞎子引路，走在悬空的独木桥上，一步踏错就会全军覆没。但既然有非上路不可的理由，哪怕对前途一无所知也得硬着头皮上吧。”

“我们唯一能左右的只有自己的实力和团队的配合，但这也不是最重要的。就算相信自己的实力，相信值得信赖的同伴的选择，但还是没有人知道结果会是怎样，总是这样。但有些不知道结果的决定是不得不做的，哪怕预先知道一定会有牺牲也要决定。”

“如果……决定错了呢？”艾伦愣怔地问道。

“只有选择，没有对错。”男人瞥了一眼少年和他身后的新兵们，恍惚间又看见了当年踌躇的自己和那两个过于跳脱的伙伴。他也曾认为自己担负着做出正确决定的责任，因为他们是那么的信赖他，相信他一定会带着他们走向明媚的广阔天地。

但谁又能说清楚死在墙外巨人的口中和烂在永不见天日的地下街，究竟哪个是更悲惨的人生呢？

“想要前进就必须付出代价，但你永远也不可能退回来重新做选择。”利威尔把目光放空到很远的地方，恍惚感觉自己也有了几分醉意，“所以啊，就听任内心的声音吧，去做自己不会后悔的决定，哪怕什么都不清楚也继续走下去，走到把一切都看清楚为止。”

不要……后悔。

少年低头琢磨长官的一番话，明明暗暗的烛火打在脸上，看不清神色。

“我……”

“艾伦！”三笠突然从后面扑上来，少女的脸颊和颈间的围巾一样艳丽，“我找了你好久！你怎么不跟紧我？！离开我你会死掉的！”

“啊喂啊喂米卡萨！你喝醉了吧！”

“才没有！我怎么可能醉！”

“就是醉了。”利威尔利索地收回神游的意识，毫不留情地下定论，“把她……”他看了一眼后面歪七倒八躺下的一片，“把他们都带回去休息，别在这闹腾了，差不多也是时候结束了。”

“啊哈哈哈是啊。”艾伦挠了挠头，觉得要安顿这一屋子的醉鬼还真是让人头痛。

“艾伦。”利威尔突然又开口问道，“你刚才想说什么？”

“啊？”不知不觉被酒精麻痹了的大脑迟缓地搜索起记忆来，可一时间怎么也想不起自己半分钟前咽回去的那句话，“呃，可能是想说……兵长您今天出乎意料的话多啊。”

“说什么傻话。”传闻中沉默寡言的高冷长官嗤之以鼻，“我本来就很会说话。”

艾伦提起一个僵硬的笑容，打了个哈哈转身去处理安顿醉鬼的大工程。

“对了，艾伦。”男人淡淡的声音从身后传来，“你今天看着还挺顺眼的。”

也不是顺眼，就是让人忍不住想看一眼，再看一眼。

所以不要随随便便就死掉了啊，小鬼。

好好活着让我多看你几眼。

****欲求今朝醉，更贪万年长。** **

—THE END—


End file.
